


Kate x Rami

by soaptehtarik



Category: Orginal Work
Genre: Angst, Crack, F/F, F/M, NSFW, Romance, Stupidity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:00:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29129919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soaptehtarik/pseuds/soaptehtarik
Summary: There was once a girl named Rami, she recently started high school, who will she meeet?
Relationships: Rami/Kate, Ritzu/Error, Rui/Saturn, Saturn/Loading(one sided)





	Kate x Rami

**Author's Note:**

> Never let soph write

"Hi kids we have a new student today. Now everyone, meet Rami; she just transfered here from her old school so let's give her a warm welcome!"

"Helllo, I'm Rami I hope we can be friends uwu" Rami said, giving a smile with an obvious sign of annoyance. 

"Ok Rami, you can sit next to Kate." the teacher told Rami.

-

"You're Rami right? Well....hi" Kate welcomed Ram,who soon thanked her.

"Question, have you ever-"

"RAMI AND KATE, PLEASE DO NOT TALK IN CLASS, THERE WILL BE TIME AFTER CLASS. DETENTION." The teacher scolded them. Looks like it's time for dentention.

-  
Rami's POV

Of course I get detention on the first day of school! Can this day get any worse??? But hey, at least I have someone to talk to and she doesn't seem too bad.

The first ten minutes of detention was very awkward. Kate and I just exchanged glances and kept silent. Until she decided to make the first move and asked me about my hobbies, which I replied with stuff like watching tv and making gacha heat.

"So......this might be a weird question and don't get any ideas from this but, have you ever dated someone before?"

This was food for thought for me, I never had the idea of liking someone that way and doing those things... with them,hm.

"No comment"

-  
Kate's POV

This years gonna be quite a year, for one, I have to sit with someone that's not Rui or Saturn... I mean, seeing how those two interact, they probably have something going on. I wouldn't want to be a third wheeler, especially between both on my closest friends. You know what they say, two's company, third's a crowd.

During lunch time I decided to let Rami join Saturn,Rui and I. I'm killing two birds with one stone this way; I won't be a thirdwheeler as they'll be four of us and Rami gets company too! Why do I even care that Rami get's company? Whatever.

Rui asked Rami about her old school and what she does and all that, I didn't really care but there was one detail that interested me.

She mentioned about how shes into girls... Not that I'm judging but there is a 50/50 chance she might hit on me, I know I shouldn't flatter myself tho. Unknowingly my face started turning slightly red at the thought of Rami flirting with me...

Rui's POV

I was able to catch Kate slightly blushing, I don't exactly know what she was blushing about but I am sure it's about Rami, she's probably thinking about her. I shouldn't be making assumptions but it's really obvious! 

Hoping they won't here me since they were chatting, I whispered to Saturn," hey, I think Kate likes Rami..." 

"I gotta agree with you on that" she turned to me, not knowing she blurted that loudly. Oh shit. Fucky fuck.

"What were you guys talking about?" Rami asked me. Thinking of a good lie I told her,"I was talking about how our teacher sucks lamo.." 

"Hm, okay-"

"Hold on," Kate started saying, "if you were talking about that then why did you have to whisper? Unless...you were trying to say something else.." I gulped, trying to hurriedly tried thinking of another lie to cover up the one I just said.

"They were saying about how Kate likes Rami." Error appeared from behind all of us. How did he hear us? 

Hearing what he said, Rami's face turned completely red, same went for Kate. I knew it.

Fuck.


End file.
